


Voyeurism, Thy Name is Penelope

by KTT2123



Series: He's the One that I Want [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, fletching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Garcia goes over to Spencer and Derek's house and accidentally catches them in an intimate moment.  Pen, the naughty girl she is, stays to watch the very steamy scene.  From Garcia's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism, Thy Name is Penelope

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Four updates in four days! This will probably never happen again! And do not expect another tomorrow, 'cause I've got nothing! 
> 
> The raw idea of this story was previously posted on tumblr. So those of you who follow me there, you will recognize parts of this. I have re-vamped it and doubled its length. Enjoy!

Penelope Garcia hurries around the house that Spencer and Derek share to the back door.  She skids to a sudden stop when the living room window comes into view.   _*Holy shit!*_ Derek and Spencer are on the floor, buck naked.  Pen can see every inch of Derek’s gorgeous muscled form and Spencer’s beautiful, pale lithe body.  She marvels at the marks Derek made all over Spencer’s surprisingly sexy body. 

 

Derek is lying prone on the carpet with Spencer straddling his hips.  Penelope can’t keep her eyes off them.  Inch by inch, Spencer seats himself onto Derek’s thick cock.  Spencer’s tight hole slowly yielding to the blunt pressure and engulfing Derek’s hard dick, the snail’s pace making it clear that he has received little to no preparation.  Pure lust is written all over Spencer’s face in spite of the fact that the forced stretching of his inner muscles must be painful.  Without hesitation, Spencer lifts up and eases down again.  Penelope is fascinated as she watches him rise up and sink down, again and again.  Spencer’s mouth forms an O as he loses himself completely in the pleasure of Derek’s hardness sliding in and out of him. 

 

Derek is obviously urging him on, even if she can’t hear the words.  He caresses Spencer’s thighs and hips before he cups his ass, deliberately spreading his cheeks.  The move exposes the intimate penetration even more, and Penelope whimpers softly.  She can see Derek’s cock splitting Spencer open, her eyes devouring the sight of every inch of the impressive dick disappearing inside of Spencer.  Pen admittedly has imagined them together before but seeing it in person is a lot hotter than anything she had dreamed up.  A brief image of them together and she is dripping wet.  Eternally thankful for the tall fence surrounding the yard, she lifts her dress and pushes her fingers in her wet heat as she watches.  Penelope cannot stop herself, the two gorgeous men enthusiastically fucking right in front of her is far too hot to resist. 

 

Derek’s large hands have moved to help guide Spencer’s hips up and down.  Both men are moaning loud enough for her to hear through the closed window.  Spencer leans down to kiss Derek, who holds him in place as he ravishes his mouth.  Derek thrusts up again and again into Spencer’s immobile body.  Penelope has yet another perfect view of Derek’s cock plunging in and out of Spencer’s hole.  * _OH MY GOD!*_ She fingers herself faster.  Derek lunges forward and bites into Spencer’s shoulder.  The younger man screams, throwing his head back.  Derek finally releases his tight hold, allowing Spencer to sit back.  The pain of the bite has only seemed to turn Spencer on more; his cock is angry red and leaking profusely.  Pen watches as Spencer leans back, forcing Derek deep but this time rocks his hips back and forth.  He rides Derek faster and faster.  Derek’s tight grip only encourages Spencer to ride him harder and faster.  Spencer is the first break, as he cums all over them both.  Morgan quickly flips Spencer onto to his back and his hips pistoning forcefully until he stills suddenly, exploding deep inside of Spencer.  

Garcia comes on her own fingers a second later, with a whimper.  She knows she should leave or at least move from the window but Penelope is still feeling the aftershocks of a very powerful orgasm.  Watching the two men fuck is the hottest fucking thing she’s ever seen.  She has enough sense to at least pull her fingers out and settle her dress back in place.

Derek pulls out and flips Spencer onto his front.  Pen realizes they both are still hard.  Reid is leaning on his elbows with his ass in the air and his back arched.  Derek pulls his cheeks apart, murmuring something she can’t hear.  Fascinated, she slowly moves until she can see better.  Pen gapes as Spencer pushes Derek’s semen out of his hole.  With his wide tongue, Morgan laps it all up.  When the seed is all gone, Derek licks Spencer’s hole, and starts fucking him with his tongue.  

Penelope throbs at the sight; her body clenches and unclenches around nothing.   _*Dear God, how are they possibly this hot?*_ Hastily Pen flips her dress up and she shoves her fingers back inside her heat, mimicking Derek’s tongue.  

Spencer is moaning and whimpering in pleasure.  His cock is already leaking again.  Unable to help himself, he is shoving back into Derek’s face, trying to get his love’s tongue deeper inside him.  Spencer whines when Derek pulls away.  Wasting no time, Morgan thrusts his cock inside.  His big hands clutch Spencer’s hips tightly.  Derek holds him still as he plunges hard and deep.  

Garcia speeds up his fingers as Derek thrusts harder and faster.  Trying to keep quiet, she holds in her own moans, only allowing soft little pleasured cries to escape.  

Suddenly, Derek lies heavily on top of Spencer’s back, forcing him to lie prone the floor.  Derek puts his entire body into single, forceful thrusts.  Pen can see Spencer wince, even as he groans in pleasure.  Spencer clearly loves Derek fucking him within an inch of his life.  He will feel the ache of this possession for days.  Watching those powerful, whole body thrusts quickly makes her come hard for the second time.  

Unaware of Penelope, the couple continues fucking without pause.  Spencer widens his legs, encouraging Derek to plunge as deep as he can.  His fingers grasp the carpet, holding on for dear life as Derek fucks into him without mercy.  His pre-cum smears onto the carpet as his body violently rocks forward and back.  Spencer begs Derek to fuck him harder and deeper.  And Derek obeys, holding nothing back.  Two more thrusts and Spencer screams, coming even harder than the first time.  Exhausted, Spencer is limp as Derek shoves deep one final time.  He bites a mark between Spencer’s shoulder blades and paints his insides with his cum.  Pen is barely aware when the pair finishes, still floating from her two very intense, very unexpected orgasms.  

Feeling licks of shame as she watches a worried Derek inspecting Spencer’s red and puffy hole.  Spencer looks utterly blissful and shushes Derek’s concerns.  Despite Derek’s distress, he willingly lies down behind Spencer, cuddling close.  The sight of the couple spooning together seems far too intimate for her eyes even after all she’s seen and Penelope silently flees.  She may feel a bit like a dirty voyeur but what she’s seen is too hot to forget.  Pen wonders how she’ll ever be able to look at either of them without blushing profusely or getting embarrassingly wet.  


End file.
